


Uncharted Drabbles

by seblaiens



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: Drabbles originally posted on my tumblr. Compilation fic for smaller ships.1. Chloe/Sam2. Nadine and Zoran3. Harry/Nathan/Sam4. Nadine/Rafe





	1. Chloe/Sam First Date

Sam nervously rearranges the flowers he’s holding, checking his watch for the fifth time this minute. Chloe’s running late, and Sam’s afraid the restaurant is not going to hold their reservation any longer if she doesn’t show up soon. He breaths out a sigh of relieve when a taxi stops in front of him and Chloe steps out, wearing a small, black dress and boots. She looks amazing, as always.

“Good evening, Sam,” she greets him with a kiss on his cheek, “my, so formal today.” She picks at his dress shirt.

“Um, I bought these for you,” Sam says, awkwardly holding out the flowers. They look a little sad, from Sam constantly fiddling with them.

“Flowers, really?” Chloe asks, and Sam can’t tell if she likes them or not. At least she accepts the gift with any further comments. “Didn’t take you for the type.”

“Hidden depths?”

“I’m looking forward to finding out _all_ of your hidden depths.” Chloe winks and smiles at him before walking inside the restaurant. Sam can’t keep himself from looking at her ass as she walks up the stairs.

He has enough time to appreciate her body later.


	2. Zoran/Nadine Gym Buddies

“You better watch out, Lazarevic,” Nadine yells, putting on another weight before she squats, “if you keep on slacking, I’ll be able to lift more than you in no time.”

Zoran huffs and gets back on his bench where he was pressing weights a few minutes prior before getting distracted by a call. Going to the gym with Nadine had escalated in them competing about who can lift more every time they’re there, and Zoran is not about to lose to a five foot five girl he could lift in his sleep.

“In your dreams,” he replies, picking up the weights again. He’ll probably put in another solo session before the next time they’ll train together - he doesn’t want to embarrass himself.


	3. “We get it, you’re a real gift to humanity.”

They’re lying in bed together, Nathan in the middle, curled up around Harry who is lying in his back. Sam is spooning Nathan, his sweaty chest pressed against Nathan. He’s already half asleep, exhausted and satisfied to the point where all he wants is a good nights sleep and to wake up with either Harry or Nathan in his arms. Or both, if he got the privilege of sleeping in the middle.

“I think you tried him out,” Sam hears Nathan say, chuckling quietly. He probably thinks Sam is asleep already, as he’s usually the first one to pass out after they have sex. 

“I’ was gonna say he tired _himself_ out,” Harry replies, “he was going pretty hard on you.”

“I liked it, though.”

“’Course you did. You barely paid any attention to me.”

“Hey!” Sam can hear Nathan hitting Harry, and he tries hard to not laugh out loud. “I made you come, quite hard if I do say so myself.”

“You didn’t as much suck me off as I fucked your face though, didn’t you?”

Sam can hear Nathan grumble and then whisper something into Harry’s ear. Harry laughs and then Nathan slips out of Sam’s arms, on top of Harry by the sound the sheets and mattress make as he moves. They’re kissing, Sam can hear it, wet smacks interrupted by their tongues licking into each other’s mouths.

“You’re not gonna do it while I’m right here, right?” Sam asks, finally opening his eyes and staring at the two men who startle at the sound of his voice. “Praise my actions as a lover and then decide to fuck without me.”

Harry laughs. “Sorry, mate, but he’s all mine now.”

“Can’t believe you guys are saying no to all this glory,” Sam yawns. He doesn’t even really care if they decide to have sex without him - he’s tired, all he wants to do is clonk out.

“We get it, you’re a real gift to humanity. Can I get an actual decent blowjob now without you ruining the experience?”

“Go wild,” Sam sighs and turns on his other side, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep while ignoring the muffled moans and sounds behind him.

He’s getting way too old for all this multiple rounds shit.


	4. Nadine/Rafe

“You know, we could have done this in a way more convenient place,” Rafe groans as Nadine rocks back and forth on his lap, grinding herself down against his hard cock trapped inside his pants. His arms around tightly wrapped around her waist, pulling her down hard so there’s more friction between them. “Somewhere private.”

“Where would be the fun in that?” Nadine presses out between her lips, changing the angle of her body just a little bit so the seam of her pants rubs against her clit when she moves.

“Well, for once there would be no chance of us getting murdered if we were anywhere else but here,” Rafe laughs, in a desperate kind of way. Nadine’s men are walking the perimeter of where they had set up camp while searching for the next clue in New Devon. “No chance of the Drake’s showing up while I’m inside of you.”

Nadine just chuckles, her eyes glinting as she looks over his shoulder, her hand flying down to her gun holster.

“Fuck.” She had planned this. “They’re right behind me, aren’t they?”


End file.
